More Than Anyone
by BabyBrown
Summary: A Naley two shot fic taking place after the season premiere.
1. More Time

_**This is my second try at an OTH fic. This is a Naley two shot fic that takes place after the season premire (5x01)**_

**_I do not own OTH, its characters or "More than anyone" by Gavin Degraw_****_

* * *

_**

_**I'm gonna lo-o-ove you more than any-o-o-one, Im gonna h-o-o-old you close-er than befo-o-re. And when I ki-**_

Haley flipped opened her phone, making a mental note to change her ringtone.

"_Hello?"_

_"Hey Hales"_

_"Hi Lucas. What's up?"_ She said halfheartedly as she finished marking some test papers.

_"Nothing just calling to see how my best friend is doing this morning."_

_"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Don't you know what today is?"_ Haley frowned and looked at the calender

"_No, what- Oh."_

_" 'Oh' is right"_ Her heart sank, how could she have forgotten today?

"_You forgot"_ Lucas chided her

"_No, no I didn't forget. I just have a lot on my mind these days. I've got dozens of test papers to grade, for a class full of students who hate me by the way"_

_"They don't hate you Haley_" he interjected

"_Yeah right. They throw paper at me because they love me. Then I have a four year old I'm constantly running after, helping Peyton produce some bands- sorry_"

She heard Lucas inhaled deeply

"_It's okay_" Peyton was obviously still a touchy subject for him.

Haley sighed "_And let's not forget that I also have a husband who refuses to walk and is drinking himself into oblivion. I swear, he's getting more and more like Dan everyday. Sorry again_"

Lucas chuckled softly "_It's okay Haley. I haven't thought about Dan for months"_

_"How are you doing with that?"_ Sometimes her motherly instincts were hard to turn off.

"_Surprisingly, it's easier than I thought it would have been; forgetting Dan. It's kinda like out of sight, out of mind_."

Haley snorted "_Yeah, okay. Because that's been working so well with Peyton_"

Haley **_was_ **trying to be sensitive about the whole Peyton/Lindsay thing, but sometimes she just couldn't help herself.

"_But enough about me_," Lucas raised his voice, trying to change the subject "_how is Nathan_?"

Haley felt herself quickly becoming tired "_I honestly don't know Lucas. We haven't spoken, like really spoken, since the accident. He just shut me out, shut me out like I didn't mean anything to him_" She could feel the tears beginning to form.

"_Haley don't cry_"

She loved Lucas but sometimes she wished he didn't know her so well.

"_I'm not crying"_

_"Yes you are"_ It was pointless to argue with him.

"_It's just so hard Lucas. Its like I'm living with a stranger"_

_"Just give him some time Haley. He'll come around"_

She could feel the anger boiling inside her "_Give him time? Luke I've given him more than enough time. I've given him patience, love, understanding_," she said as she counted them off on her fingers "_but he keeps throwing it back in my face and I'm tired of it."_

Lucas took a deep breath and proceeded cautiously

"_Haley, you don't get it. Basketball was his life; his first love. I know what it's like to have that taken away. It's not easy"_

_"What, you think this is easy for me?"_

_"It's-"_

_"Lucas I know what it's like to lose your dream. I gave up touring for **him**, I came back so that I could be with **him**"_

_"I'm sorry Haley_" he apologized but she chose to ignore it.

"_You know what he told me Lucas? That his life was nothing, that he has nothing. I don't want to be with a man that thinks his own wife and child are nothing."_

Lucas could hear the edge in her voice "_Haley, what are saying?"_

_"I think_," she inhaled deeply "_I think that I want a divorce_."

It was true, she had been thinking about it for awhile but saying that word for the first time suddenly made it seem real.

_"You don't mean that Hales."_

_"Yes I do Lucas. I can't live like this. I need to think about Jamie"_

_"But what about you? What about Nathan? You love him Haley"_

_"I know_," she continued somberly "_I do and I always will but Jamie comes first. I won't let Nathan destroy him"_

_"I know that Haley, and I admire you for it, but don't you think divorce is taking it too far? It's only been four and a half months. You're strong, you can stick it out_"

Haley closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose _"I don't know if I can Luke_," she sighed _"I don't know if I have much left_"

"_As for you and Jamie being nothing Haley, he didn't mean it. No matter what he says, he still thinks the world of you and Jamie_" Lucas said hopefully.

Something clicked in her head and Haley snapped her eyes open

"_Why are you suddenly all '_Team Nathan_'? You're supposed to be on my side."_

She heard him laugh "_Haley I'm always on your side but he's also my brother. I know he can be a jerk but he'll get through this. I have faith in him and I have faith in you too, little sister."_

Haley sighed and smiled "_Okay, fine. I'll give him another shot but Lucas if this blows up in my face, you're going down."_

_"Love you too"_

Haley scrunched her nose "_You suck"_

_"Oh please, you know you love me."_

_"Ok, Eugene"_

_"Ouch, low blow"_

Haley began to chew on the end of her pen, still staring at the calender, purposely ignoring him.

"_Fine, I get the hint_" he uttered "_Go chew your pen in peace_"

"_How did-"_

_"Haley please. I know you better than you know yourself."_

_"Bye Lucas"_

_"Remember, just give him some more time_"

She sighed, knowing she was going to give in "_I will"_

_"Promise?"_

Holding up her two fingers, even though he couldn't see them, she said "_Scout's honor"_

_"Bye Haley"_

_"Bye"_

Haley shut her phone and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked back at the calender. In a fit of frustration, she threw her pen at it, missing her target completely. Today was going to suck. Haley then looked up at the clock and realized she was late. "_Sh-t"_

Stuffing an arm full of papers into her bag, she grabbed her keys and left the study.

-----

Lucas shut his phone feeling triumphant. He had managed to convince Haley to give Nathan more time. Looking at his watch, he quickly reopened his phone before pressing two on his speed dial.

-----

Haley's shoes clicked loudly against the hardwood floors as she walked into the living room. Principal Turner was not going to be happy if she was late, again. Why that man had decided to schedule a meeting on a Saturday, she had no idea. She got Jamie's bag ready to go to Brooke's. Brooke promised to watch him since Carrie couldn't come in today. Haley was glad that Brooke and Jamie had taken a quick liking to each other. It made life so much easier when she didn't have to worry about him being uncomfortable with new people.

Glancing at her watch again, she cursed inwardly.

"_Jamie! It's time to go!"_

When he didn't come running, she got a little worried since he always came when called. Haley didn't deny that Jamie was a mama's boy, in fact she loved it. She loved that she had at least one person that she could count on and that loved her unconditionally.

"_Jamie!"_ She yelled as she walked into his bedroom. Chester, his stuffed bunny, and his red cape were still on the bed so he must not have gotten far. Jamie never left the house without them. Dozens of scenarios played through her head as she continued to look for her son. She couldn't help it, it came with being a mother.

Haley ran into the living room. "_Nathan have you seen_-" She looked at the couch and noticed it was empty. Now Nathan was missing too. Haley picked up the phone and began to punched in a number "_Lucas; Nathan and Jamie are missing_"

"_Okay just calm down. Did you check the entire house_?"

"_Of course I did. I checked his room, my room, the bathroom, attic- "_

_"Did you check the backyard?_" Haley stopped

**Did she?**

Walking towards the balcony door, she sighed in relief "_He's outside_." She disconnected the call and slid the door open. _"Jamie! I've been looking all over for you. Didn't you hear me calling?"_

Jamie saw his mother come out and looked at her excitedly "_Mama, look what I can do_!" Jamie stepped back from the hoop and started to dribble. He then put the small basketball under his shirt and swung it around before lifting his shirt to drop it. That move was oddly familiar to her. Where did she know that move?

"_Sweetie that's great! Did Uncle Lucas teach you that?"_ He shook his head and continued dribbling. "_Nope_"

Haley furrowed her eyebrows "_Then who did_?"

Jamie looked up and smiled brightly "_Daddy showed me_."

Confused, Haley stepped down the small stairs and walked closer when she saw it. Nathan's wheelchair was parked by the edge of the pool but it was empty.

"_Nathan?"_

She walked faster, worried that he might have fallen into the pool but the pool was empty.

"_Jamie, where's_-" she turned around and the words got caught in her throat, dropping the phone.

"_Nathan?"_


	2. Don't Say I Never Gave You Anything

_"Hi"_

Haley couldn't believe it. The long hair and beard were gone, it was like looking into the past. Haley stepped forward tentatively, crushing the phone under her feet, as she stared at him in shock.

"_You're walking?"_

Nathan shrugged and made his crutches obvious

"_Not on my own but I'm getting there"_

_"Yeah, he's doing great!"_ Jamie butted in, looking up at his dad proudly.

Haley looked down at her beloved four year old.

"_You knew about this?"_

Jamie nodded "_Daddy said that if I helped teach him how to walk he'd teach me cool basketball tricks_!"

Jamie then resumed dribbling and then lifted his leg over the ball, without even messing up his dribbling.

"_See! I'm gonna be a blue Raven one day, right daddy_?"

Nathan smiled and ruffled his son's hair "_Of course you are. You're a Scott. All Scotts are born Ravens_."

Haley watched as her husband and son interacted. It's been so long since she's seen Jamie this happy. It's been so long since she's seen Nathan this happy. As she watched the scene, she realized not crying would be an impossibility. It was inevitable.

Nathan and Jamie both look at Haley as she starts to sniff and then burst into tears.

"_Momma, why are you crying?"_ Jamie then looks up at Nathan confused "_Do I play that bad?"_

_"You play great Jamie. Mommy's just happy_." Nathan pats his head "_Why don't you finish practicing while I talk to your mom?"_

_"Okay daddy"_ As he walked away, dribbling his ball, Jamie mumbled to himself "_Girls cry when they're sad? Weird_."

Placing her hand on her forehead she asked "_Who else knew about this, besides Jamie_?"

"_Lucas_"

Haley put the pieces together "_So that's why he called about giving you another chance"_

Nathan smiled guiltily "_Yeah I kinda asked him to do that"_

----

**_Lucas shut his phone feeling triumphant. He had managed to convince Haley to give Nathan more time. Looking at his watch, he quickly reopened his phone before pressing two on his speed dial_._ A deep voice answered the phone "Hey Luke. So how'd it go?" "Good. It was like pulling teeth at first but I eventually convinced her. She's giving you another chance." Lucas heard a sigh of relief across the line "Thanks man, for everything. You're a good brother." Lucas smiled "You too Nate. Now just don't screw it up." "I won't."_**

---

Haley laughed to herself

_"I'm going to kill Lucas"_

_"Don't. He was just helping me out."_

Haley looked at Nathan and for the first time in almost five months, she felt like her old self. She felt like the young wife and mother she used to be before the accident. She began to cry again.

"_Hey, don't cry. I know my walking sucks but I'll be running in no time."_

He could always make her laugh during the difficult times, she missed that. She turned her head to the side and smiled "_Nathan"_

As Nathan hobbled over to her, he stumbled but Haley rushed forward and caught him before he fell. Nathan chuckled, he was still a little self-conscious about the crutches.

_"Sorry. I'm still getting the hang of these things"_

Haley laughed nervously "_It's okay"_

Nathan realized she was avoiding his eyes.

"_Haley?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Look at me_"

It had been so long since they've been this close to each other, it was like they were awkward teenagers again. Shyly, Haley's eyes met Nathan's. His eyes were different, no longer cold and dead but now they were the eyes of the man she married. The man she fell in love with.

Overcome with emotions, she forgot about her shyness.

"_Oh god. I've missed you. I've missed you so much."_

Nathan smiled as he hugged her just as fiercely, his crutches falling to the ground. She was all that supported him now, just like she always had been.

_"I missed you too."_

He felt her begin to shake with sobs as tears wet his shirt. "_Don't cry Hales. This is a good thing_."

Haley sniffed _"I know. I just_," she looked down _"I can't help it."_

After a moment, Haley's tears subsided and she looked up at him. "_What made you decide to start walking_?"

Nathan sighed and rubbed her arms.

"_The other night, when you said you couldn't keep living like this, I realized that you were really going to leave me if I didn't straighten myself out. I remembered the last time you left and I don't think I could ever go through that again."_ Nathan wiped a tear from her cheek "_I had to do it. I had too much to lose. I_-" he stopped himself and frowned. Haley looked at him concerned,

"_What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, it's just...I've got more but I need to sit. My back is killing me."_

_"Oh, sorry. Come on."_

Haley helped him over to his wheelchair. She looked around for a chair "_I'll be right back_" and began to walk away but he grabbed her hand

"_Just sit"_

_"Where? The floor?"_

Nathan smiled "_No. My lap"_

_"Nathan"_

_"Just sit. It's okay"_

Haley bit her bottom lip_ "I don't want to hurt you."_

_"Haley, you could never hurt me."_

Haley gently lowered herself onto her husband's lap. Placing a hand on her back, Nathan continued,

"_I know I've been a real ass for the last four months, like the jerk I was when you first met me and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all that. I'm sorry that I let you down_"

Haley saw the heartbreak etched all over his face and cupped his cheek

"_Nathan,"_

"_And I let Jamie down. I never wanted him to see me like that. I wanted him to be proud that I'm his father_."

Haley smiles and smooths back his newly cropped hair _"He is proud of you_"

Nathan closes his eyes savoring every moment. It's been so long since she's touched him.

_"I was just so scared of failing Haley and I thought that fear was _my_ problem. But when I heard that Jamie didn't race I realized I haven't been a good role model for him. I never wanted him to be scared and yet I couldn't teach him that. But I'm going to teach him now. From this moment on, I'm going to be that man you married_. _I'm never going to let you down again_."

Haley leaned forward and kissed him slowly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Pulling back with closed eyes she smiled "_You're so sexy when you talk like that_"

Nathan laughed and rubbed his nose with hers before kissing her once more.

---

Neither one had noticed that an audience had started to form. It seems Jamie hadn't been practicing his basketball. When he saw his parents hugging, he knew it was time to call Uncle Lucas. Uncle Lucas told him that if they were acting nice to call and he thought hugging was nice.

"_Hey guys, why don't you get a room_" Peyton called out.

Nathan and Haley broke apart and blushed when they saw their friends had been watching them. Skills clasped his hands together

"_Yeah, Brooke's got cake and I'm hungry_" Lucas hit him in the shoulder

_"Hey man, I haven't eaten_** all day** _and that cake is looking_ _good right about now_."

Skills looked back into the house and smiled "_Speak of the devil_"

Brooke walked outside, "_Okay cake is on the table, everyone inside_!"

Nathan waited until everyone had walked back into the house before kissing her again but Haley pulled back.

"_You remembered?"_

"_Of course I did. __I've been walking for a week, why do you think I waited until now to show you?"_

He then smiled "_Happy Anniversary Mrs. Scott. Don't say I never gave you anything_"

Haley smiled through the tears that began to fall.

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too_," he said, brushing her hair back "_Always and forever."

* * *

I do not own OTH or it's characters._

I hoped you liked this two-shot!


End file.
